Talk:Brawling Page!
This is where Brawlers and Teams can brawl. Just start a new section and label it _____VS______ and then brawl it out! -Benji Okniwy VS Benji Okniwy: "So, What rules are we using?" Benji: Ummm Lets brawl with three bakugan and one Trap/Gear. Gate card Set! Okniwy: "I meant the actual rules or the show rules, but I guess you mean the actual rules. In that case, Gate Card set! You want first turn or should I?" (For the record I'm playing with Darkus Laserman, Ventus Viper Helios, and Subterra Avior. Also I'm actually doing my rolls on top of a table hockey table . Our Gates are side by side in the middle, my gate to your left, your gate to your right.) Benji: (Okay) Ability Card! Bakugan Brawl! Cordem! Ability Activate Cordem! I double Cordem's Power level. Now it is 1500Gs. Your move. Okniwy: Before I start could you elaborate on which gate he is on? Benji: He laned on your gate. (Oh if you can beat me you can be an admin!) Okniwy: I start my first turn. Red Ability, activate! Doom Wind Start '(''Play at the start of your first turn, if you have both Darkus and Ventus in your force: Take another turn after this one.) Subterra Avior Bakugan Brawl! He stands on my Gate. Gate, open! Silver Gate, '''Vacuum! Avior G-power: 750+50= 800 Benji: Now thanks to your Vacuum card Cordem is now at 1550 Now Come Battle Gear Rock Hammer! And I win your Gate Card. 1/3 Brawls done. OKay Your turn! Okniwy: you don't get to roll your next Bakugan yet because Doom Wind Start let me take an extra turn. I start my second turn. Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Laserman! He landed on your Gate. it is now your second turn. (Remember to announce your Bakugan's Attribute.) Benji: No, Its just we dont reply after each other, I didn't picture it with charts, I brawl with Subterra Bakugan, and I have to go. But Gate Card Open! Laserman: 420 Snapzoid: 830. Your turn. Okniwy: I don't play any abilities, you take the card. My gate is still on the field and our Bakugan go to our used piles. The power level is at two and we each have one bakugan left. Set your card and roll your last Bakugan. Benji: Okay well, you dont get to be an Admin this time, If you ever want a rematch though, I will be ready. You can be mantinence. Brawl finished, Benjiboy321 wins. ''Agent A VS Malum.EXE'' Proctor Okniwy: ''"I believe I'm to proctor this match. If you could please announce your Bakugan forces before gate cards are set?" Malum.EXE AKA Kevin: Ok, I use Haos only and my team is Haos Alpha Hydranoid (Guardian; Heavy Metal), Haos Midnight Percival, and Haos Mega Brontes, Brachium (trap), 3 Gate and Ability Cards. *gets a Gate Card ready* Agent A: Okay I am a combination of Haos and Darkus, so I will use a Haos Viper Helios, a Darkus Dual Hydranoid(Translucent), a Haos Dharak, a Twin Destructor(Gear), a Metal Fencer (Trap), 3 Gate Cards and 3 Ability Cards! *Gate Card at Standby* ''Proctor Okniwy: ''"Eric0911, please announce yourself in six hours of this post or the match will go on without you." Kevin: ! Oh one more thing! *Puts Gauntlet on* ok Now Im ready! ''Proctor Okniwy: ''"Eric0911 does not seem to be responding; he will be dropped from the Brawl." ''Proctor Okniwy: "Agent A, you will go first. Please announce any start of turn Abilities of Power Level 0 that you wish to play, then announce your roll. Wait for further instruction after that." Kevin: *waits for Agent's move and picks a Bakugan to use on my turn* Agent A: "Gate Card Set" *picks up Haos Dharak* " Bakugan Brawl! Dharak Stand!" *Dharak stands on Agent A's Gate Gard* Proctor Okniwy: "Agent A, did you set a second Gate card? You did not really specify." Agent A: "No I did not set another Gate Card, thank you." Proctor Okniwy: ''"Kevin, it is now your turn. Please announce any start of turn Abilities of Power Level 0 that you wish to play, then announce your roll. If the roll results in a brawl, let Agent A open the Gate card. Then wait for further instruction." Kevin: Gate Card Set! *takes Haos Alpha Hydranoid* BAKUGAN BRAWL! *throw him and he lands on my Gate Card* Haos Alpha Hydranoid (630 G), Stand! ABILITY ACTIVTE! MAGNETIC ATTACK! (Play after you roll a Heavy Metal Bakugan and it stands on a Gate Card on by itself. Move a standing Enemy Bakugan to this Gate Card) *Haos Dharak is moved to my Gate Card* Agent A: Ha, very nice... so we have to play our ability cards before the gate card is revealed right? Kevin: Only if the Ability Card says so! ''Proctor Okniwy: ''"Please do not remove or undo edits here, that is my job, If done incorrectly it causes errors. Kevin, please reveal the Gate." ''Proctor Okniwy: ''"Kevin, please reveal the Gate card." Kevin: GATE CARD OPEN! ENERGIZE! (Gold; Pyrus: 100, Aquos: 90, Subterra: 0, Haos 210 Highlighted, Darkus: 140, Ventus: 50) with this Gate Card, At the start of the battle, any player with more Ability Cards than Gate Cards in their used pile moves one Ability Card from their used pile to their unused pile And since I used Magnetic Attack, I gain it back to use again later! *regains Magnetic Attack* (Hey I'm going to the park so I don't know when I'll be back but when I do I'll logon.) ''Proctor Okniwy: ''"Kevin has the inititive, so he will have first say as to wether or not he is activating any Ability cards, then Agent A may play an Ability. It will then alternate until both Brawlers pass." Agent A: *quietly waiting for Kevin to get back from the park...* Kevin: (ok Im back i was at my Girlfriends house) ABILITY ACTIVITE! POWER TRIANGLE! (Blue; Play during a Battle, your Pyrus, Aquos, or Haos Bakugan gets +50 G-Power for each Bakugan in your unused pile and the unused pile of your opponent in this battle) And because we both have 2 Bakugan in our unused piles, Haos Alpha Hydranoid gets +200 G-Power! *Haos Alpha Hydranoid now has a Power Level of 1040 G* Agent A: Okaaaay... I have no Ability Cards to play! You win the' battle'. Kevin: YES! *takes card* 1 down 2 to go! Agent A: My turn, Lets go Helios! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand... * Haos Viper Helios (740 G's) stands on Agent A's Gate Card) Kevin: *gasps* OK BAKUGAN BRAWL! *throws and lands on your Gate Card* HAOS MEGA BRONTES (600 G) STAND! Agent A: Heh heh! Gate Card Open! '''Golden Sword': (Gold; Pyrus: 100 Highlighted, Aquos: 80, Subterra: 150, Haos: 50, Darkus: 60, Ventus: 150) Gold GEAR give their printed G-power an extra time. Proctor Okniwy: "Since It's Kevin's turn, he has inititive again. Kevin, you may play any Ability of Power Level 1 or lower or play a Trap or Gear, then Agent A may do the same. Repeat until you both pass. After this battle resolves, both of you must set another Gate. (Agent A, I can infer that Kevin's Brachium is Haos, but could you announce the Attributes for your Metal Fencer and Twin Destructor?)" Benji vs Lyke (Placeholder) Waiting for Benji to go online. Also need a proctor. Proctor Okniwy: "Seeing as I'm the only Proctor right now, I'll proctor this match as well. (Got to look into getting a few more proctors.)"